


Unexpected

by Capsicle2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childbirth, Light Angst, M/M, Morgan is Steve and Tony's daughter, Mpreg, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pregnant Steve Rogers, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unplanned Pregnancy, descriptions of birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: After Siberia, the last thing Tony expected was to see Steve Rogers again. He hasn’t seen or heard from Steve in months, and now finding him pregnant and in labor in his bedroom in the middle of the night raises a lot questions.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 121
Kudos: 465





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First I just want to say Happy Thanksgiving! To those of you that don't celebrate it, then I hope you're having a wonderful day! I'm officially on break from work and now I have some time to write. I have a lot to update, but this piece had been sitting in my docs for a while, and I decided to just post it to get rid of it. Hope you all enjoy it!

These days the compound is quieter, which is to be expected when half of its occupants are in hiding. It’s fine, peace and quiet is something the compound needed every now and then. Tony just didn’t think he’d have to lose his team mates to achieve it.

Getting to enjoy the newfound silence is a whole other issue. He would complain more often than not about the state his teammates would leave the compound in, but there are days when Tony would rather hear the bickering between his friends or find the common room kitchen in another mess.

He knows now that he’s taken all those times with his teammates for granted. He misses the long hours spent in the lab with Bruce, and the snarky exchanges with Natasha. Hell, he’d kill to just have Barton with him. He still has his Rhodey, and Pepper is slowly starting to come back into his life. And it was great, having some of the people he had left. But it was not enough.

Steve was the one person he couldn’t grasp leaving. Steve was more than just the Captain of the team; at this point Tony considered them friends, maybe even more than friends. The last night they shared together had been unforgettable, and made Tony believe that friends wasn’t the right word for their relationship anymore.

But the Accords screwed everything up. Well, maybe not entirely. Tony was willing to move past their differences; he’s done it before and was ready to do it again, but once Barnes entered the picture and the truth came out about his parents, that was when Tony drew the line.

It wasn’t so much of the fact that it had been Barnes who was responsible for the death of his parents; knowing that Steve had lied to him about it was what hurt Tony. For years they had fought alongside each other, trusting each other with their lives-but Steve threw all of that trust between them away. Their friendship never mattered; that night they shared meant nothing. Barnes was all Steve cared about and it hurt.

He’s read the letter from Steve more times than he can count. The phone that came with it no longer sits on his desk; instead it’s kept in his pocket, the idea of someday dialing the one saved number always in the back of his mind. The urge to call isn’t as strong as it used to be, and somedays Tony forgets it's there.

Tonight is a different story. He’s already spent most of the night rereading the letter and eyeing the flip phone. The glass of scotch is nearly finished and he’s contemplating serving another. He shoots that idea down, deciding that another drink wasn’t going to bring Steve back. It can only numb the pain for so long.

With a tired sigh, he drowns the rest of his drink and rises to his feet. He tucks the letter securely back in the desk drawer, then grabs the phone and exits the room. This is the first time he’s glad he’s alone; getting a lecture from Rhodey about spending too much time in Steve’s old room is on the verge of annoying. He’s aware that hanging around in Steve’s room isn’t helping him, but he doesn’t care. The space is comforting.

His own room barely sees him anymore, but tonight Tony forces himself to sleep in his bed. The couch in his lab doesn’t offer much comfort. It wasn’t just sleeping alone that made Tony dread his bedroom; that night with Steve was spent in his private space. The memory of them comes flooding back whenever he’s there.

But that was months ago, and he’s slowly moving on from what happened. He’s willing to give his relationship with Pepper another shot, hoping that being back with her would help him get over Steve. It’s wrong and he knows it. Hurting her was the last thing he was going to do.

It wasn’t like he and Steve were a couple. They were friends, and that night between them had been unexpected, but at the time Tony remembered clearly wanting it. They both did.

That was in the past now.

He barely catches the last of F.R.I.D.A.Y’s alert, and he’s quickly snapped from his thoughts. He’s standing in the doorway of his bedroom now, his eyes desperately try to focus in the darkness. The shape of his bed is the first thing he makes out, but it’s the figure standing beside it that grabs his attention. The silhouette is familiar, and for a moment he wonders if he’s finally lost all of his sanity.

The light is blinding, catching Tony off guard and he wonders if he had instructed F.R.I.D.A.Y to turn them on or she knew to do it before he asked. He shields his tired eyes, giving them a moment to adjust before settling them on the spot where the figure had been.

It has to be a trick. The fatigue has finally taken its toll on him, and now his brain is conjuring up images of the person he hasn’t stopped thinking about. Tony briefly squeezes his eyes shut, expecting to open them and find the image of Steve gone. But he’s still there.

The man in the room resembles Steve, but it’s not the Steve Tony remembers leaving. This one is different, and at first he wonders if it’s the length of this Steve’s hair that’s throwing him off; or maybe it’s the way he’s holding himself. He comes off nervous...no, maybe scared; Tony isn’t really sure, but he remembers his Steve more confident and put together.

Tony can’t help but shake his head at that thought. _His_ Steve. Steve was never his. At least not how he wanted him to be.

He can’t seem to tear his eyes away, and he lets them travel over every inch, taking in the view he hasn’t seen in so long. That’s when he realizes what makes this Steve stand out from the one he remembers. His protruding middle is obvious, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what kind of condition Steve’s in.

“You’re pregnant.” The words don’t come out as a question; Tony already knows the answer. His eyes flicker up just in time to catch the small nod Steve gives him in response.

“Yeah.”

Tony hates that those are the first words shared between them since Siberia. Steve’s letter said a lot, but Tony secretly wanted to hear it all in person. Maybe he should have called, but he reminds himself that the phone was only if Tony needed him. And he wasn’t about to make Steve believe that he did.

Steve makes an attempt to step forward, only to stop and grip his midsection. The wince on his face and the heavy pants he emits are suspicious.

“You’re in labor?” Tony questions.

“Yeah.” Steve winces again. “It started this morning.”

It was late in the evening now and to find out that his labor has been going on since the morning worried Tony.

“Why are you here then?” He has a million questions just like this one lined up. He hasn’t seen or heard from Steve in months, and now finding him pregnant and in labor in his bedroom in the middle of the night raises a lot questions.

“I needed to see you.” The contraction seems to have ended and Steve is able to take those small steps he attempted earlier. They’re hesitant, almost as if he’s unsure to approach.

“So you snuck into my bedroom? You could’ve written another letter.”

Steve stops, a sad sigh leaving his lips. “I wanted to, but I feel this needed to be said in person. You need to know something.”

“It’s Barnes’, isn’t it?” Tony regrets the question the moment it leaves him. He’s not sure if he wants to know the answer.

Before everything went to hell, he knew that Steve was a carrier. The serum changed everything else about him except for that one thing. Tony didn’t mind; it didn’t make him think differently of his teammate. He knew and worked alongside other carriers before, and Steve was no different.

Only, he was. When their relationship began to change and Tony started experiencing new feelings for his friend, he would often fantasize the idea of one day having a family with the super soldier he grew so much to love. Tony never pictured himself a family man, and Steve had already made it clear that the simple life he originally wanted was no longer something he wanted to pursue. But that didn’t stop Tony from pondering the thought of what their family would have been like.

That idea was now nothing more than a fantasy. Barnes had beat him to it and turned that fantasy into a reality. He took away everything that meant something to Tony. He had won.

“Tony…” Steve starts, only to lose whatever it was he was about to say to another contraction. His face contorts into pain and he doubles over, one hand holding his middle and the other his lower back. Tony almost feels sorry for him.

For a moment, Tony is able to push aside the feelings he has toward his fellow teammate, and he finds himself rushing toward Steve’s side. He reminds himself that this is not them making up, that him assisting Steve doesn’t mend their broken relationship. A part of him is against the idea of helping the man that left him for dead, but he doesn’t pay that side of him any mind.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Tony tells him, and he carefully leads Steve over to his bed, helping him lie down. Steve grunts and shifts until he’s comfortable, or what Tony can only assume is comfortable to him these days.

“You’re not gonna…” Steve trails off, blue eyes filled with concern. Tony had almost forgotten that Captain America was now a criminal.

“No. I’m not as big of an asshole as everyone thinks. You said the labor started this morning?”

Steve gives another nod. “Yeah.”

“And yet you still decided coming here was a good idea?” Tony shakes his head disapprovingly, and Steve chuckles softly. God, Tony missed that sound.

“I guess you could say I’m a little stubborn.”

Tony scoffs at those words. “Try a lot, Rogers.”

Steve frowns up at him and Tony’s not sure if it’s from the use of his last name, or the harshness of his tone. Maybe it was both, but Tony doesn’t care. He’s not going to allow himself to forgive Steve so easily.

“I’m sorry, Tony. I shouldn’t have kept the truth about your parents from you. I just thought-”

“You were sparing me, yeah I know. I read the letter.”

“You never called.”

“Didn’t feel I needed to.”

Steve huffs and he forces himself into a sitting position, gently swatting Tony’s hand away when he tries to intervene. “My back,” he explains weakly, wincing slightly when he shifts. “No one told me how bad the back pain was going to be.”

“So you’ve been monitored then?” Tony asks and Steve nods. “How’s the baby?”

“She’s good.”

Tony had been crushed knowing that Steve was pregnant, but learning that the baby he carries was a little girl is just salt on the wound. He wonders what she would look like if she had been theirs, but he doesn’t allow himself to imagine the daughter he was never going to have.

“Good,” Tony says, making sure to keep the hurt out of his tone. Steve is frowning at him again and for a moment he wonders if the pain had seeped through. Steve opens his mouth, only to shut it along with his eyes when another contraction takes a hold of him again. They’re coming too fast and it worries Tony. “You’re not planning on having this baby here are you?”

“Would it be a problem if I was? Dammit.” Steve groans and shifts, heavy breathes slipping past his lips when the contraction worsens. “They’re getting pretty close.”

Tony sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. He never imagined seeing Steve again, especially not like this. He wasn’t prepared in the slightest to deliver a baby, let alone a baby that wasn’t even his.

“Did you come alone?”

“Yes. Sam and Natasha are...busy.”

Steve’s being secretive and Tony would be lying if he said it didn’t bother him. The trust that used to be there was gone.

“I meant-”

“I know what you meant. Bucky is...he went under again. At least until they can help him. It’s better this way.”

Tony doesn’t ask about who _they_ are, knowing he won’t get an answer. “Does he know about the…” Tony gestures toward Steve’s belly.

“No,” Steve says with a shake of his head. He rubs at his middle, lips curving into a small smile. Tony’s missed that too. “I found out after he went under.”

“So you were pregnant in Siberia?” Tony gets another nod and he can’t help but wince. The fight between them had been brutal; he didn’t understand how the baby had survived. It’s not just the fact that he had fought his pregnant friend that leaves Tony feeling a fresh wave of pain; Steve had already been pregnant, he had already been with Barnes.

He doesn’t get much time to dwell on the thought of Steve and Barnes. Another contraction is building and Steve’s body seizes with pain, small groans escaping him. Tony can only watch in silence as the pain worsens. He wishes he could do something to ease the discomfort, but that inner voice reminds him that Steve didn’t bother to ease his pain that day in Siberia or when he thought he was only sparing Tony from the truth. Steve did nothing.

The contraction ends and Steve’s body slumps back. Tony finds himself reaching for his hand, only to quickly retract it.

“It’s okay,” Steve assures. “I’m not expecting you to help. I’m honestly surprised you’ve allowed me to be here, let alone in your bed.”

“Yeah the last time you were in it…” Tony doesn’t finish that thought. Steve understands what he was referring to and there’s a hint of a smile on his lips. Or maybe it’s just Tony’s imagination. There would be no reason for Steve to reflect back on that night when he was currently in the process of birthing his childhood friend’s baby.

That thought alone is enough to get Tony’s nerves going again. He was skilled in many things, but delivering a baby was not one of them.

“You should have stayed…” Tony pauses, brows knitting together in a frown. He has no idea where Steve came from or where he’s been hiding the past few months, and judging by the way Steve has been closed off so far, he wasn’t going to find out. He sighs. “I can’t help, Rogers. I don’t know how to...do this.”

He’s referring to the birth, but being near Steve again is another challenge.

“I didn’t know what else to do. Tony, I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t feel it was important,” Steve says.

“It’s not even my kid. I’m sorry I can’t-”

“Tony, she’s-” Steve is cut off by another contraction, this one appearing stronger than the ones before and a small scream rips through his throat. The sound is startling; Tony has never seen Steve show any signs of pain. He’s always pushing through it, not allowing it to get the best of him. He has limits, and now Tony was going to see just how far Steve was willing to push himself.

“Is it wrong that I don’t feel bad for you?” Tony feels like an asshole just for asking that question, but he’s being honest.

Steve gives a breathy laugh. “No. I think I deserve this.”

Tony doesn’t agree. Sure he was going through a pain Tony will never get a chance to experience, but at the end of it all, Steve will have a daughter. Tony’s not sure if that’s what Steve really deserves.

Another contraction is starting up again and this time Tony reaches for Steve’s hand. He doesn’t squeeze it, just leaves his hand there for Steve to hold.

He knows what he has to do and there’s a part of him that can’t bring himself to follow through, but he can’t let Steve do this alone. Even if the kid wasn’t his, he was going to do whatever he could to make sure she was born comfortably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this work. It means so much to me! Here is the next chapter!

Having Steve back in his life should make Tony leap for joy right about now, especially given the fact that he hasn’t stopped thinking about him since he left. But Tony’s not about to give in and allow Steve to waltz back into his life that easy. Pregnant or not, Steve had to earn Tony’s trust back.

It’s difficult to be around Steve again, all of those past memories come flooding back, and with them, feelings Tony didn’t want to admit outloud. He forces himself to think of something other than Steve, but that’s impossible when the man is in his bedroom.

He still can’t wrap his mind around the idea of Steve having a baby. Steve had made it clear that a family wasn’t something he had pictured for himself. Tony had understood; starting a family with their messy and chaotic lives wasn’t the right call. But for Barnes, Steve would do anything. He’s proved that before.

Tony thought for sure that the bitterness he had toward Steve and Barnes would diminish after the long months, but that wasn’t the case. Forgiving Steve should come easy considering the way he feels about the Captain, but there’s hesitation there. Steve was quick to give up everything just for Barnes, and who was to say he wouldn’t do it again?

Tony didn’t want to give Steve a chance to screw him over a second time.

F.R.I.D.A.Y cuts through his thoughts, reminding him that he’s been gone too long. He can’t remember what he had asked her to do, but one quick glance at the items he’s gathered refreshes his memory. He doesn’t know how to deliver a baby, and maybe it would be easier to notify medical about the situation, but that’s not an option.

With a huff he grabs the rest of what he hopes will aid him for the birth. He thanks the A.I. for the knowledge, then he’s making his way back to the bedroom.

Steve is no longer on the bed when Tony enters, instead pacing the floor of the large space with one hand supporting his lower back and the other his middle. His face twists in discomfort, small groans slipping past his parted lips. Tony mentally kicks himself for not timing the damn things.

“I brought towels,” Tony says lamely, shifting awkwardly in the doorway. Steve is staring at him now, eyes flickering toward the towels in Tony’s hand before settling them back on Tony’s face.

“Thank you.” Steve gives a small nod, then he’s wincing again and this time Tony tries to keep track of the contractions.

Tony steps further into the room and places the towels on the bed. “You don’t wanna lie down for a bit?”

Steve shakes his head. “The walking help.”

The silence that follows is uncomfortable, more so for Tony it seems. He doesn’t know if he’s supposed to say anything or reach out and help when Steve suffers from another contraction. He gives Steve his space, not wanting to crowd around him while he labors on the opposite side of the room.

It goes like this for some time, and Tony is able to recognize when a contraction is about to begin. Steve’s body will tense up, followed by either a painful gasp or a small groan. It’s a struggle to keep himself up right and his body will double over from the intense pain. Depending on what side of the room he’s on when one hits, he relies on the bed or Tony’s dresser to steady himself.

“Ste-Rogers, maybe you should sit down,” Tony suggests once the current contraction ends. Steve just shakes his head. Tony hates how stubborn he can be. Tony doesn’t bother trying to convince him and he lets him do as he pleases.

The minutes tick by agonizingly slow; Steve battles through three more contractions before finally giving up and allowing himself to rest. He doesn’t lie back down, instead making himself comfortable on the edge of the bed. A heavy sigh leaves him and he places his hand over his belly, rubbing small circles over the area.

“She’s kicking,” Steve informs when he catches Tony’s lingering eye. “I don’t think she’s enjoying this either.”

“They seem painful,” Tony says.

“You have no idea.” Steve shifts, a small groan escaping him from what Tony assumes is another contraction.

“Has your water broken?”

“Not yet. The labor is progressing at a slow pace.”

Tony wants to argue against those words, but then he remembers that Steve has been in labor since the morning. He still can’t get over the fact that Steve traveled from God knows where just to pop in and inform him of the baby. It’s mind boggling and Tony can’t fully comprehend it.

“I don’t know why you’re here. I can’t help you,” Tony tells him.

“I didn’t know where else to go,” Steve admits.

“Well, you said you had been checked out before. Why not stay there?”

“It’s complicated.”

Tony huffs in annoyance, raising one hand to run it through his hair. “Sure. I guess I’ll buy that.”

“I’m sorry, Tony.” His apology sounds sincere, but Tony is still hesitant to accept it.

Steve is groaning again and his head tips back, the hand on his belly stilling its movements. “Shit,” he curses quietly, and if the circumstances had been different, Tony would tease him for the usage of the bad language.

The contraction begins to fade and Steve pushes himself off the bed, deciding to start pacing again. Tony can only watch from his spot in the room, eyes trained on the laboring super soldier.

It’s not until Steve is steadying himself on the bed and crying out does Tony actually move. With each step he argues with himself, debating if he should reach out for Steve and comfort him, or let him deal with it on his own. The latter is the obvious choice, but he finds himself going with the first option.

The feeling of Steve sends a jolt of electricity through him. Tony pulls his hand away quickly, doing his best to ignore the offended look on Steve’s face. When they touch again, it’s Steve that initiates it and Tony allows him to place his hands over his shoulders.

“Just breathe,” Tony instructs, not knowing what else he’s supposed to say. Steve grits his teeth, and the grip he has on Tony’s shoulders tightened. “Hey, easy there, big guy.”

“Sorry,” Steve mutters out an apology and he loosens his grip, but never takes his hands off Tony. “There’s a lot of pressure.”

Tony doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he keeps his mouth shut. Instead he lets Steve hold onto him as he rocks his hips from side to side. He hunches forward, his grip tightening again and then he’s gasping, eyes shooting open in surprise.

“What? What is it?” Tony’s sure he looks every bit as confused as he sounds. Steve doesn’t answer at first, almost as if he’s trying to figure out the problem.

“My water broke,” he finally says, eyes traveling down to his feet. Tony’s eyes follow, expecting to find a growing puddle.

“You sure?” He asks when he notices the lack of water near their feet.

Steve gives a quick nod. “Yeah, it broke. I can feel it.”

Tony glances down again, this time catching the growing stain in the front of Steve’s pants. He’s not sure why he expected the dramatic gush of fluid like it’s portrayed in movies, but he’s not about to complain. At least something was happening. It’s a good and bad thing.

“Okay this is good,” he says, mostly to assure Steve. “Almost there.”

“Shit,” Steve says again, eyes flickering down and Tony follows his gaze, noticing the drops of water that began appearing on the wooden floor near Steve’s feet. “Sorry. So much for the towels.”

“It’s fine.” Honestly it is; Tony couldn’t give two fucks about a little mess on his floor. Not when his bed was going to see a lot more of it.

Tony takes one of the towels and lays it beneath Steve’s feet just in case. “You can shower if you want,” he tells Steve. “I think there’s some extra clothes in your room.”

If that sentence alone wasn’t enough of an indication of how much time Tony has been spending in Steve’s old room, then he doesn’t know what is. Steve doesn’t notice, or if he does, he doesn’t say anything.

“Thank you, Tony,” he says instead.

“Yeah...no problem. Bathroom is over there.” He gestures toward the connected room on his left, mentally cursing himself for thinking Steve would have forgotten where it was. “I’ll get the clothes,” he mutters and leaves Steve to clean up.

* * *

Now that his water has finally broken, the contractions are coming every few minutes, and by the sounds Steve is making when one hits, they’re getting more painful.

He’s finally taken up Tony’s suggestion of getting back on the bed, and that’s where he labors. Tony can only watch helplessly as Steve suffers, and he wonders how long until he finally breaks.

Steve keeps whatever cries of pain he does emit quiet, burying his face into one of Tony’s pillows to muffle the sound. His fingers dig into the pillow whenever a contraction becomes too much; Tony expects it to burst open with how hard he squeezes it. If he could tear apart a log with his bare hands then a pillow would be nothing.

The small scream that escapes Steve is what snaps Tony from his thoughts, and he gives his attention back to the man in front of him. Steve’s back arches slightly off the bed, a painful groan leaving him and this time Tony tries to help.

“Just hang in there,” he says softly, leaving his hand near Steve’s. Steve takes it, gripping harder than he probably means to and Tony has to bite back his own painful cry.

Steve is left panting once the contraction ends, and he opens his eyes. Tony notices how shiny they look and he knows Steve’s high pain tolerance is being put to the test.

“You good?” Tony hates asking such a dumb question, but that’s all he’s got right now. Steve nods and turns toward him, sending Tony a small smile.

“They’re not so bad.” It’s a lie; he’s clearly in a great deal of pain, but getting Steve Rogers to admit that was near impossible.

Steve is groaning again and he turns away, fingers twisting into the sheets beneath him. Tony reaches out for him, running his own fingers through soft, blond hair. It’s wet, and Tony’s not sure if it’s from his shower or sweat. The dampness in his hair isn’t enough for Tony to pull away, and he lets his fingers thread through it.

He’s not used to the length of Steve’s hair; it was normally kept neat and styled short. He likes this new look on him, but he keeps the compliments to himself.

They’re surrounded in silence again, the only sound that fills the room is the heavy pants and low groans Steve makes when he battles contraction after contraction. One particular cramp has him crying out, and he quickly bites down on his knuckles to silence himself.

“It’s okay,” Tony assures. “No one can hear you.”

The look on Steve’s face let’s Tony know that he’s unsure if he should believe him. He thought he had made it clear that he wasn’t going to turn Steve in.

“I won’t do that to you and the baby,” Tony promises and this time Steve relaxes.

“I’m sorry for showing up like this,” Steve apologizes.

“Yeah, I know. You’ve only told me like a thousand times.”

“I mean it; I’m really sorry for what I did. Lying to you was wrong and Bucky-”

“Don’t apologize for him.”

“I’m not, but you have to understand that wasn’t him doing those things. He’d never-”

“Stop. I don’t wanna hear about him right now. I’m still angry with him, with-” Tony stops himself from going any further. He was still angry with Steve and he could tell Steve knew it.

“It’s okay. I’m not expecting things to go back to the way they were. And maybe one day, I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“Yeah. One day.”

It’s quiet between them again, then it’s Steve putting an end to the silence. “I’ve been in Wakanda. I didn’t say anything because...well, you know how people look at me now. And I know you said you wouldn’t do anything, but keeping a low profile is something I have to do right now.”

“So what you’re going to have the baby and then disappear again?” Tony scoffs and shakes his head.

Steve bites down on his bottom lip, worrying the soft flesh. “If you want us to leave then-”

“That’s your choice, Rogers. You’ve made it very clear that you don’t want to be here. Go. I don’t care.”

Tony steps out of the room to calm himself, knowing if he were to stay one more second with Steve he would lose it. Damaging words would be said, but maybe Tony should tell Steve how screwed over he really feels. He regrets letting Steve stay.

He takes a moment to compose himself in the living room. This wasn’t the time to get upset and lash out, but he feels he has every right to. For months he’s kept those feelings for Steve bottled up, and now he has the chance to release them and be free. He wants to punch Steve in the face, or at least try to hurt him the way he had been hurt. If it weren’t for the fact that Steve was pregnant, he probably would.

“Tony.”

At the sound of his name Tony turns toward the hall, finding Steve leaning against the entryway. The pained expression on his face is one Tony’s seen throughout most of the night, but there’s something else there. Fear.

Tony can’t stay mad for long and he rushes over to where Steve is standing. “What? What’s wrong?” He does his best to keep the panic out of his tone, but it comes thought despite his best efforts.

“There’s more pressure…”

“But your water broke. Shouldn’t that have relieved it?”

“I...I don’t know. I thought-” Steve grunts suddenly and he reaches out for Tony, finding purchase in the soft fabric of Tony’s shirt. His legs part slightly and then he’s grunting again. “I’m pushing.”

Hearing those words sends a wave of panic through Tony. He knew this was the next part, the finale. He just thought they had more time.

He helps Steve back to the bedroom, stopping once they enter to assist him with a contraction. Steve holds onto him tightly, groaning loudly when the contraction reaches its peak. Tony waits until Steve is able to stand up right before leading him toward the bed. They don’t get very far and Steve is stopping, crying out when the pain intensifies.

“Tony, she’s coming.”

“Shit. Okay. I uh…” Tony gestures toward Steve’s sweatpants, face heating up. It was nothing he hasn’t seen before, but it’s been months since their intimate encounter.

“I know.” Steve is already gripping the waistband of his pants and Tony steps in to help, carefully pulling the articles of clothing away and tossing them to the side.

Tony moves quickly to grab the rest of the towels and he lays them underneath Steve’s spread legs. Steve is groaning again and he drops down to a squat, using the edge of the bed to support himself as he bears down. Tony is left to watch silently as Steve pushes, a mixture of awe and sympathy flooding through him.

It’s nothing dramatic, Steve doesn’t scream or cry; the only sounds he makes is the small grunts whenever he pushes, and then the heavy pants when he’s given a moment to catch his breath. Tony wasn’t expecting anything less.

Whatever break Steve does get doesn’t last long and he’s back to pushing, the low grunts rising in volume until they’re almost a scream. Steve is still holding back, biting down hard on his lip to keep his cries under control.

“It’s okay, Cap.” The nickname slips out, it’s a force of habit. Steve opens his eyes at the sound of it, lips curving into a weak smile. His smile quickly falters and his face contorts into agony, a small whimper slipping past his lips.

Tony gets down near Steve’s feet, allowing Steve to use him for leverage. Steve stares down at him and places his hands over Tony’s shoulders, then he’s pushing again.

“You’re doing good,” Tony encourages soothingly when a small scream tore through Steve’s throat. It’s difficult to see him in so much pain, and Tony no longer enjoys watching him suffer. He wants to take all the pain away.

The grip on his shoulders increases and Tony knows he’s going to find bruises, but for now he pushes his own discomfort to the side and instead tries to comfort Steve as much as he can.

His eyes flicker down between Steve’s spread legs, catching the glimpse of dark hair beginning to emerge. He had pictured the little girl to take after Steve, expecting her to have the same bright hair and matching blue eyes. But then he’s reminded that this is not just Steve’s kid and the dark hair resembles that of a certain assassin.

Steve grits his teeth and keeps pushing along with the pain, a mixture of curses and cries escaping him. The baby’s head is slowly coming into view; Tony can’t tear his eyes away from the sight, and he encourages Steve to keep going. He was so close.

“Come on, Rogers, push. I can see her head, just keep pushing.”

Steve tips his head back and pushes as hard as he can, determined to bring his daughter into the world. He curses when her head inches forward, and he reaches between his legs, running his fingers over the top of her head.

“I can feel her,” Steve pants, and Tony can hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah, I bet.” Tony’s tone is sympathetic. He can’t imagine the pain Steve is going through. Getting beaten and left for dead in an old Hydra compound suddenly sounds more tolerable.

Steve is groaning again and he brings his chin down to his chest, keening through gritted teeth as he struggles to birth the baby’s head. Tony places his hand on the inside of Steve’s thigh, letting him know he’s still there. More of the baby’s head comes into view, and with a strong push from Steve, it’s slipping free.

Tony checks for the cord, remembering F.R.I.D.A.Y’s instructions from earlier. When he doesn’t find the cord around the baby’s neck, he urges Steve to keep going. He cups the baby’s head securely in his hands, smiling when more of her slips free. She has Steve’s nose, that much he can tell.

“Good! Almost there. Push!” He encourages, excitement growing in his voice.

Steve pushes harder, and this time he doesn’t attempt to hold back his cries of pain. Tony’s head snaps up at the loud scream Steve produces; it’s both shocking and painful to hear. His fingers are digging deeper into Tony’s shoulder, and Tony can practically see the red prints he leaves behind.

“One more. Just one more, Cap,” Tony says.

“I can’t.” Steve sobs. Tony’s never heard him sound so broken before. Their eyes meet, and the way his blue eyes shine lets Tony know he’s reached his limit. Super soldier or not, he was still prone to pain and exhaustion. He just did a good job at hiding his discomfort. Now, though, he was struggling. “Tony, I can’t do this.”

“Hey, you can do this,” Tony tells him. Steve shakes his head. “Yes, you can. You’re doing it right now, Cap.”

“Tony...I’m so sorry. I hurt you and-”

“I know, but that’s in the past. This, your daughter, is right now. Just one more.”

Something flashes in Steve’s eyes; Tony’s seen it before. His determination is back and he takes a deep breath, then he pushes as hard as he can. He screams through it, the sound raw and full of pain. The baby slides free and Steve’s body slumps against the bed.

Tony cradles the baby in one arm and uses his other to reach for a towel, then he’s gently covering her small form. She whimpers from the contact, then her whimpers are turning into loud wails. Tony smiles and glances up, finding a similar smile on Steve’s face.

“You did it, Cap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was originally only going to write two chapters, but I decided to add a third. Stony needs to talk about some things and Tony needs to find out the real reason for Steve's visit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to get this next chapter up! I tried to make it longer than the previous two to make up for the delay!

Tony doesn’t get a good look at the baby; she’s handed to Steve the minute she enters the world. She appears healthy, but Tony still had F.R.I.D.A.Y. run a few scans for some confirmation. He tries to help clean her, but she’s not having any of it and Tony leaves Steve to tend to her.

He finally gets a small glimpse at her, but with her face scrunched up in discomfort, it’s difficult to make out her features. From what he saw earlier, she was most likely going to take after Steve. The hair doesn’t throw him off; Barnes has dark hair like hers. Tony doesn’t put too much thought into her appearance. He still has to finish assisting Steve.

The contractions are not as intense, but from the way Steve winces and groans, they are still uncomfortable. Tony assists the best that he can when Steve passes the placenta. The birth was messy, which was to be expected, and it leaves Tony’s hands covered in blood and other fluids from Steve’s body. He ignores it for the time being and makes sure that Steve and the baby are comfortable.

The blood is beginning to dry when he does get the chance to excuse himself, and he disappears to the bathroom to clean up. He scrubs his hands under the hot water, watching as the clear water turns a bright pink and the blood washes away.

By the time he’s cleaned himself up, the crying died down and transitioned into soft whimpers. Steve has managed to calm her, and he has her curled up in his arms. Tony doesn’t miss how bright his smile is.

“I have another towel if you need it.” Tony comes closer, holding up the towel he brought with him.

Steve glances up, the smile is still on his face. “Thank you for helping.”

“I don’t know why you’re thanking me; you did all the work.”

“You didn’t have to help me, though.”

“I know.”

The silence between them returns, and Tony doesn’t make an attempt to end it. Steve has shifted his attention back to his daughter, reaching out to adjust the towel around her. Tony is aware that the extra towel he brought is still in his hand, and he carefully lowers himself on the bed beside Steve, ignoring the fact that this has been the closest he’s been to him in a while.

He leans over to clean up the parts of her that Steve hasn’t yet had the chance to clean. She stirs from his touch and he slowly retracts his hand, not wanting to upset her. He sets the towel down and rises to his feet.

“Um if you want...you can shower and I can…” Tony eyes the newborn, not sure if he can follow through with what he’s trying to say. He’s never held a baby before.

“Are you sure?” Steve’s almost hesitant to let his daughter go.

“Yeah. I’m sure you want to clean up.”

Tony can practically see the internal battle Steve is having with himself. He finally lets out a sigh of defeat, and Tony excuses himself to bring Steve some clean clothes. When he returns, Steve is still reluctant to let his daughter go.

“Rogers, you act like I’m gonna run off with her. It’s just five minutes,” Tony says, doing his best to keep the irritation out of his voice. He wonders if it’s a trust issue. He’s not ready to fully trust Steve again, but Steve wasn’t a victim of betrayal like he was and there should be no reason for him to have trust issues.

Steve is sending him a wary look, and he carefully places his daughter in Tony’s arms. It’s nerve wracking to find himself holding the tiny person he helped bring into the world, and for a moment he feels like he was going to drop her. He doesn’t though.

Steve disappears to the bathroom with the clean clothes, shutting the door behind him. Tony waits until he can hear the water running, then he shifts his attention to the baby nestled in his arms. Holding her isn’t as scary as he initially thought it was going to be. For the most part she stays still and Tony is able to finally look at her.

She was definitely Steve’s daughter; their mouths and noses were identical, but the hair was not a Rogers trait. Tony pushes Barnes out of his mind, not wanting to think about the man that ruined everything. But it was a little hard not to when he was holding his daughter.

The baby stirs in her sleep, small whimpers snapping Tony from his thoughts. He panics, not knowing what to do when she starts crying. “Don’t you start. He’ll be back soon,” Tony tells her, and she quiets down.

Her eyes slowly open, revealing them for the first time since she was born. They aren’t bright like Steve’s, and they don’t resemble the stormy blue he had seen in the eyes of his parent’s murderer. Instead, they were a dark brown.

He knew those eyes; the color and shape were familiar. It was like staring into a mirror. But it couldn’t be possible. There was no way that she was-

“She’s yours.”

Tony snaps his head up, meeting Steve’s lingering gaze. Something flashed in his eyes; it’s a look Tony has seen before. He’s giving him the same look of pain and guilt. The same one he had given him in Siberia.

“She’s...she's ...mine?” It’s a struggle to get the words out. His chest tightens; he can’t breathe.

“Tony, I’m sorry.” There’s that sincere apology Steve had been giving him all night, and at one point he wanted to believe it. He can’t do that now.

“Take her.” Tony holds his arms out, but Steve doesn’t move from his spot. “Fucking take her, Rogers!”

The sudden outburst startles the baby, and that’s when Steve moves. He rushes to take her back into his arms, holding her close when she refuses to quiet down. The sound of her cries is painful to hear, and there’s a sudden urge to take her back and comfort her.

Tony slowly rises to his feet, taking cautious steps toward his daughter. _His daughter_. The realization that he had a baby, a little girl, is too much to take in. But it wasn’t just the life-changing news that was getting to him. Steve had lied to him, again.

He can’t bring himself to come any closer. He needs to get away before he does something he will regret.

“Tony, please,” Steve begs when he realizes that Tony is turning away, and he steps forward.

“Don’t.” Tony warns.

“Just let me explain, Tony.”

“What is there to explain, Rogers? You fucking lied to me!”

“I know and I’m so sorry. Tony, believe me.”

He can’t. As much as Steve begs him to, Tony bring himself to believe a damn word that comes out of Steve’s mouth. If there was any trust left between them, it was gone now.

The baby’s cries continue, rising in volume, almost as if she can sense the distress in the room. Tony can’t take the noise and he leaves, ignoring Steve’s desperate calls for him to stay.

He needs to get away, to put some distance between himself and Steve. His lab is the first idea that pops into his head; it’s his place of escape, but instead he finds himself at the bar. The drink he pours himself does nothing to ease the pain, and with a cry of anger, he throws the glass against the wall.

A baby, he had a baby; a little girl with his eyes and Steve’s nose. She was perfect and everything he had imagined. He finally had the one thing he never expected to have. And Steve ruined it.

Tony thought he knew what true betrayal felt like; his whole life he had someone stabbing him in the back. But it never felt like this. Steve had been guilty of betraying him before, but this time was worse. What he did in Siberia didn't compare to this.

The tears that have gathered in his eyes burn, and Tony squeezes his eyes shut to keep them from falling. There’s only one way to relieve the burning, and Tony let the tears fall. A choked sob escapes him and it becomes a struggle to keep himself from fully giving into the pain.

There’s someone else in the room with him, their presence capturing his attention and he snapped his head up, finding the last person he wanted to see.

“Tony, I’m-”

Tony doesn’t give Steve an opportunity to speak. “I don’t want to hear it, Rogers. It’s just another bullshit apology.”

“Just let me explain. I was going to tell you about her. I just didn’t know how. When I saw how you overreacted in Siberia-”

“Overreacted? How I overreacted! My parents were killed by your war buddy and you kept it from me! I trusted you, Steve. But none of that mattered to you, did it? Telling me about my daughter didn’t matter. Only Barnes, right?”

“Tony, it’s not like that. It was a surprise for me too. And then after everything, after I hurt you...I just didn’t know how to tell you,” Steve says.

“After you hurt me?” Tony scoffs and he shakes his head. “You’re still doing it. I thought after all this time that you had changed, but you didn’t. The only person you care about is yourself.”

“It was selfish, I know. I knew you’d never want to see me again, and I was afraid that if you did find out, that you wouldn’t want to see her either.”

“So why now? Why wait this long to tell me? You had months to tell me! You had all fucking night and you kept it to yourself. You’re fucking selfish, Rogers.”

“I know and I’m sorry. Tony, I swear I never meant to hurt you. I couldn’t find the right way to do it. A letter didn’t seem right, so I made a plan to come see you. I didn’t think I’d go into labor. I meant to come before, but I was scared.”

Tony inhales sharply and leans against the bar, folding his arms over his chest. Tears are rolling down Steve’s face now, but Tony wasn’t going to let himself pity the man that hurt him.

“Tony, what can I do?” Steve asks, taking small steps forward. Tony holds up his hand to stop him from coming any closer, and for once Steve backs down.

“I don’t know,” Tony replies. He can’t see them getting passed this. “Out of all the shit that you’ve done, this has to be the worst. Keeping my daughter from me-”

“It wasn’t my intention. After I found out, I wanted to tell you. You have to understand why I kept it from you for so long. How could I believe that you would accept her when you couldn’t accept me for the wrongs I did?”

“That’s different! Fuck!” Tony crashes his fist against the bar, ignoring the pain that shoots through his hand. There’s an urge to collide his fist with Steve’s jaw, but he holds back. He’s done that before, and it left him unsatisfied.

“Tony, please. Whatever I have to do to make you trust me again, I’ll do it. I don’t care what it takes. She needs you.”

“Don’t you dare play that fucking card. What did you think was going to happen, Steve? That I would just act like what you did meant nothing and pretend it never happened? That I would be okay with the fact that you have now kept two very important things from me?”

“Tony-”

“No! Dammit, Rogers you don’t get to walk back into my life and spring this bullshit on me! You don’t get to use her as an excuse!”

“I’m not doing that!” Steve yells. Tony’s been a witness to Steve’s outbursts before. Their altercation over the Accords had been their last screaming match; it didn’t turn physical until Siberia.

“I feel bad for what I did, Tony,” Steve says, the tone of his voice calmer now. It’s still a struggle to believe that Steve actually felt remorse for his actions. And maybe he did, but that still didn’t change the fact that he was a liar and damaged their relationship.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Steve.” Tony sighs and leans back against the counter. Steve doesn’t reply, just stays where he is, his pain-filled gaze never leaving Tony’s raging one.

“I’m not expecting you to forgive me. Honestly, I don’t feel like I really deserve your forgiveness. I know what I did was wrong and believe me I regret it all. I never should have kept the truth about your parents and our daughter from you. I’m sorry, Tony. Truly I am.”

Tony’s heard enough. Everything Steve just said was what Tony had wanted all along. The letter didn’t suffice; he needed to hear those words come directly from Steve’s mouth. But he had wanted that apology months ago.

“I got nothing to say to you, Cap.”

“Tony, what can I do?”

 _Leave_ , is what Tony finds himself wanting to respond, but he bites his tongue. If he gave Steve that option, he would most likely take it and Tony was not about to have his daughter ripped away from him.

In all honesty, he doesn’t know what Steve can do to make up for all the pain and suffering he’s caused. And even if Tony did have an idea, it was going to take a long time for him to fully trust Steve again.

The uncomfortable silence that hangs in the air is put to an end by the loud wailing from down the hall. Steve turns his head in the direction of the sound, taking a step forward before retracting that idea and turning toward Tony instead, almost as if he was asking for permission to leave.

“She needs you, Cap,” Tony tells him. There was no point in having him stay; the conversation was over.

“She needs you, too,” Steve says, then he disappears down the hall.

Those words echoed in his mind, and Tony hates how much they affect him. He’s torn between walking away and following Steve. The choice is obvious, and he’s quick to remind himself that it’s not for Steve. It’s for her.

Steve is struggling to calm her; his attempts failing and Tony makes the decision to step in. “Let me try.” His presence takes Steve by surprise, but he allows Tony to hold her again.

Tony’s still cautious, making sure to be gentle and mind her head. It takes a moment for her to find comfort in his touch, but when she does, it makes Tony’s heart flutter in his chest. She stares up at him with her deep, brown eyes, slipping one hand free from the towel she’s swaddled in to brush it against his own.

“I’m not so bad, right?” Tony offers her his finger, smiling when she takes it and gives it a little squeeze. “Do you think we can get along?”

“I hope so.” For a moment Tony had forgotten that it wasn’t just him and his daughter in the room; Steve was still lingering nearby.

Tony knows he’s not referring to building a relationship with their daughter, but rebuilding theirs. They would never get back to how they used to be, and maybe that’s wasn’t such a bad thing. Maybe what they needed was to start over.

“Do you have a name?” Tony asks. Steve shakes his head in response. “Really? Nothing?”

Steve sighs. “Let’s just say picking out a name was my least concern.”

“Well, now you can choose. I’m assuming after your mother, right?”

Steve shakes his head again, and moves to sit on the bed, adjusting the pillows he had laid out earlier for his daughter. There’s a flash of pain in his eyes when he sits. “I’m a little sore,” he says when he catches Tony’s gaze.

“You can rest. I got her.” This time Steve doesn’t appear hesitant and Tony can visibly see when Steve relaxes.

“I don’t want to name her after my mother. I was kind of hoping you would…”

“Name her?” Tony raises a brow. Steve nods. Providing a name for the daughter he just discovered was his is the last thing he expected to do. He had no experience with kids. How he’s managed to not screw up in the little bit of time spent with his own is beyond him.

“I want you to.”

Tony breaks away from Steve’s gaze, connecting his eyes with the dark ones staring up at him. The idea of naming her after his mother comes to mind, but he finds himself shooting that idea down. She didn’t look like a Maria or a Sarah.

A name pops into his head, one he’s heard countless times back when he and Pepper were still together. He almost feels bad for considering naming his daughter after Pepper’s eccentric uncle, but the name doesn’t leave him alone.

“Morgan.” Tony voices the name in his head out loud. He glances up toward Steve, taking in the confused expression that flashes across his face. “It’s uh the name of Pepper’s uncle.”

Steve tenses at those words. His jealousy toward the woman is obvious. “Okay," he finally says, "will she mind?”

Tony gives a small shrug in response, the movement provoking a whimper from his daughter. She quiets down when Tony gently hushes her. “I don’t know,” he responds to Steve’s question.

He honestly doesn’t know how Pepper, or anyone else for that matter, will take the news of him becoming a father. He himself was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea.

“It fits her,” Tony says, hoping that’s enough to win the argument. It must be, because Steve sends him a small smile.

They’re surrounded in silence again, but this time the tension between them isn’t so thick. It’s reassuring in a way. If they could be civil like how they are now, then maybe there was some hope for them. Tony wasn’t about to get his hopes up, though.

Morgan is drifting off to sleep, and Tony knows Steve probably wants to hold her again, but he doesn’t give her up. Steve had held her for months, it was Tony’s turn.

“You can sleep, Rogers.” Tony tells him when he notices the way Steve’s eyes grow heavy.

Steve appears unsure again. “What about you?”

“I haven’t slept well in a while; this is fine. You sleep, though. You look like crap.”

Steve huffs out a laugh and lies back, shifting until he’s found a comfortable position. He keeps his eyes on Tony, eventually letting them shut when the exhaustion wins.

Tony takes the spot beside Steve, being as gentle as possible to keep from waking both Steve and Morgan. Only one is disturbed from their sleep, and Tony’s greeted with those dark eyes he can’t get enough of.

“Sorry, Little Miss.” Tony apologizes. Morgan yawns and squirms, the fluffy towel she’s wrapped in slightly coming undone. “I think we need to get you some things. A towel isn’t going to cut it, huh?”

It’s tempting to ask Happy to go on a little errand for him, but then he remembers how late it is. That’s just an excuse, though. The real reason he’s hesitant to call up Happy is because he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to explain that he needs diapers and baby clothes. Happy was a good friend, he would understand.

But there was another issue, one Tony doesn’t want to dwell on. He can’t imagine the shit he would get when it’s discovered that he was housing Captain America. He had already lied to Ross once.

Steve had to have known the risks when he decided to travel all the way from the safety of Wakanda to New York. Tony wasn’t going to turn him over to Ross, he had promised he wouldn’t. He too knew the risks when he allowed Steve to stay.

Morgan yawns again, pulling Tony out of his thoughts. He smiles down at her, reaching out to stroke a finger along her face. “Hey, sweetheart. You don’t know me yet, but I promise you will. Just know that I love you so much.”

Tony leans down to press a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “I know this is probably all confusing, but it’ll get better. I don’t really know when, so don’t quote me on that. But I promise it will."

Tony glances over at Steve when the blond stirs, then he’s directing his attention back to Morgan. “You wore your papa out, squirt. It’s crazy that you’re here; I didn’t even know about you until...well, an hour ago. It’s crazy and unexpected, but I’m happy to have you. I’m never letting you go, kiddo.”

Tony kisses her again. Her eyes are fluttering when he pulls away, and he continues to stroke her face until she’s falling back asleep.

“You promise?”

Tony snaps his head in Steve’s direction, meeting his soft, blue gaze. “Yeah,” Tony says. “I won’t ever hurt her.”

“I really am sorry, Tony. Maybe one day we can work this out…for her.”

“Yeah. One day.”

It wasn’t going to happen tonight and tomorrow didn’t look any brighter for them, but that day was coming. Tony promised his daughter it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I will do a sequel one of these days. I don't know yet. I hope you all enjoyed this story and were not too upset with Steve. He had his reasons for hiding Morgan. It was still wrong, but he's only human. Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I had so far, and wasn't sure if I was going to finish it. Now that the first part is up, I think I will go ahead and work on the next bit. There will probably only be two chapters in this whole story, but I needed to get it completed. Tell me what you think so far! Thank you for reading!


End file.
